


[泉扉]枯株

by ComeHomePerry



Category: buxiangdaquanzimingzi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeHomePerry/pseuds/ComeHomePerry
Summary: 宇智波战胜世界观的小黑屋囚禁play。斑泉换眼双永万。纯车。加一点交代剧情背景。涉及非法拘禁，强迫性行为，故意伤害致人轻微伤。
Kudos: 26





	[泉扉]枯株

宇智波泉奈踩着战后的焦土目标明确地径直向不远处的一棵焦树走过去，明玉般的脸上被血迹和灰尘沾染得乱七八糟，长发被割了一刀，半长不短地在腥风中飘起来，但他嘴角含着温润的笑容，显然心情极好。时不时有躺在地上的奄奄一息的敌人拼命伸出手臂想阻挡他的去路，都被他看也不看一眼地越过了。  
这片山谷几经战火，地面已经被各式忍术摧残成千沟万壑，生满了刚刚大战中被催生出来的植株，而这些本应水火不侵的粗大树木此刻被烧得焦黑，树干开裂剥落。宇智波泉奈踩断一根掉在地上的枯枝，走近了靠坐在树下的千手扉间。  
“感觉如何？”泉奈蹲下身与扉间平视，温温一笑。他瞳色如血，里面烙着扉间前所未见的黑色纹路，单是看着就让人头晕目眩。  
扉间勉强抬着头，目眦欲裂地瞪着宇智波泉奈，眼白爆满血丝。他被泉奈新的瞳术击中，四肢像是灌了铅一样动弹不得，此刻全身上下能用的只有一对眼珠，但就是这一双眼睛想要转动都要耗费千钧之力。  
泉奈并不介意他凶狠的目光，只是抓着他的头发迫使他与自己额头相贴，眼睛里黑色繁花盛开，扉间只觉得自己身上的禁制微微松动，给他漏出一丝力气：“说起来这双眼睛，还有你的一分功劳。”  
“……是我技不如人，”扉间嘶哑地说，身边倒在地上的受伤的族人的哀嚎让他心急如焚，而他更忧心的是远处斑和柱间的战斗不知什么时候已经停歇，看来那边的两个人已经分出了胜负，“你们宇智波这样依靠亲生血缘来提升力量，确实是常人难以想象。”  
泉奈脸色微微沉了沉，一巴掌把扉间推到一边，扉间不受控制地栽倒在地上，额角磕到地上的一颗石头，顿时冒出血来。  
“手下败将还敢牙尖嘴利，对你有什么好处？”他冷冷地说，踩着扉间的肩膀把他翻了个身，“不过反正接下来的事也没你说话的份……我只好勉为其难地替千手柱间照看你两天。”  
——  
房间里阴暗潮湿，四面石壁上刻着复杂的阵法纹路，角落处点着一支半暗不明的蜡烛，昏黄烛光一跳一跳，丝毫没有暧昧之感，反而将人体投在墙上的影子映得如同憧憧鬼影，湿冷的地上铺着临时取来的被褥，算是唯一能栖身的地方。  
泉奈捻了捻指头，毫不客气地将手上蹭到的血迹全抹到扉间的白发上。扉间没有动作，任着泉奈将自己摆弄成双腿大敞的姿势，他的四肢软塌塌地垂下去，像是没来得及僵硬的尸体，在床榻上软成一团。泉奈顺着扉间的头发摸下去，细长手指一路从额头摸到脖子上微微搏动的血管，又落到锋利的锁骨上。扉间的锁骨下面的凹陷处有一处细小的伤痕，直指着咽喉，只差一点就能将他的喉管切断，但现在已经收拢结痂了，是泉奈在上一次争斗中给他留下的伤口之一。泉奈用指尖轻轻抠着那一块血痂，惋惜地叹了口气。  
“有时候还真是羡慕不来你们家的好体质，”泉奈说，“只要还有一口气就能活过来，怎么弄都死不了……你说想杀你怎么就这么难呢？”  
扉间没吭气，知道泉奈是意有所指。泉奈在把他带到这里来之前甚至没有费心给他包扎过，只草草把他身上的鲜血灰尘擦干净用绷带一缠，就把他扔到了这个地下室中自生自灭，现如今他身上的小伤已经愈合了一些，但几处太深的割裂伤依然在绷带下渗血，地下室的空气里始终弥漫着血腥味。  
泉奈的手顺着冰冷光滑的皮肤肌理向下游走，沿路挑开松松垮垮的绷带，随意地拨弄揉掐扉间胸前的乳头，直到那一小块肉被生理性反应逼得坚硬挺立起来。他的手指温热，覆在扉间长时间暴露在阴冷空气中的皮肤上，暖得让扉间在这种情况下都不由自主地想挺起身去追那一点稀薄的暖意。他这几天被囚禁在这里，水米未进，又一直失血，想要冲开永恒万花筒所设下的禁制谈何容易，现在扉间能做的也只是靠着腰背的力量稍稍移动而已。  
泉奈弄了一会儿，很快失去了兴致。他随即在扉间胸口上找到一道旧疤，那道比周边皮肤色泽略浅的伤痕贯穿了扉间从左胸到小腹，几乎把他对半剖开，泉奈按着扉间的小腹移到腿根，手掌若有若无地触碰他的敏感部位：“我可不记得我有给你留这个伤。”  
“跟你没关系。”扉间咬牙切齿地说，刚一开口就觉得久未沾水的喉咙一阵干涩的痛，腥甜的血味从牙根和唇边泛出来。泉奈没去碰扉间的性器，只是将指头插进了后面的穴口，他刚刚用这儿泄过一次，松软湿润的后穴轻易地就吞下了一根手指，尚且不知餍足地翕动着吐出白色的体液，湿红软肉被染得晶莹泛光。  
“我劝你最好从现在开始就把这种想法丢掉，”泉奈就着那点润滑戳着那个穴眼，柔软湿热的肉殷殷地缠上来吮吸他的手指，“说话前先想想你现在的处境，你现在可是整条命都掌握在我手里。”  
“……要真是这样，你早就把我一刀杀了，”泉奈手指细长灵活，指腹的刀茧磨着内壁，不像之前贯穿进来的阳具那样只带来撕裂的痛楚，这样轻缓的抠弄反而挑起了一点快感，像是羽毛尖一下一下地勾着心脏，扉间竭力张开手掌，掌心向下紧紧贴着冰冷的地面，从刺骨的寒意中汲取着一点理智，“别告诉我你是因为善心大发才留着我的性命，至少现在你还不能为所欲为吧。”  
“哟，脑子还没坏啊，”泉奈也不恼，笑意盈盈地偏了偏头，神态里都透着种无害的天真，与之相反的是他手上猛然发力，狠狠屈起指节用坚硬的指甲抠进了里面脆弱的皮肉，用力一划，扉间闷哼了一声，刚刚被挑起的那点情欲全化作冷汗从额头落了下来，“看来你也不是只有下面这儿还剩着点用处。”  
“那我就告诉你吧，我哥还是跟千手柱间结盟了，满意了吗？”泉奈淡淡地说，说到这事他心情明显变差了，恨恨地又填了三根手指进去，那处细小的穴眼张到极限才堪堪吃力地含入那四根手指，穴口处的肌肉撑得发白，泉奈想转动手指都有些困难，“我不知道千手柱间是怎么骗的我哥，但是他现在主意已经定下来了，我好说歹说都劝不回来。”  
顿了顿，他又不咸不淡地说：“你如意了。”  
如果不是这事也并非他所乐见其成，扉间几乎要忍不住大笑起来，看着泉奈吃瘪他满心报复的痛快，但很快泉奈泄愤似的粗暴地捣弄起里面的软肉，恶意地试探他的敏感点，整个地下室里都是不堪的水声。扉间被那几根全无章法的手指插得没法思考，只顾得上死咬着下唇不让喘息漏出来，干裂的唇皮破了，血被流出来的口涎冲成极淡的粉色。  
尽管心理上再厌恶，泉奈重重地按在他的前列腺上的那一瞬间扉间还是狼狈地高潮了，全身像是被电流击中一样颤抖着蜷缩起来，半软的性器直接喷出透明的体液，在被褥上浸湿了一片，最后才断断续续地泄出一点白精。泉奈啧了一声抽出手，带点嫌恶地把手塞进扉间的嘴里，深深地压着他的舌根，堵住了他喉间白鸟濒死般的呻吟。扉间身体正虚，凶猛的高潮逼得他眼前阵阵发黑，五脏六腑都抽搐着发疼，后面被过度扩张的地方难以启齿地酸胀麻木，泉奈的手指还用力地抠进他的喉咙里，压迫着气管。扉间一边浑浑噩噩地舔那几根指头，一边艰难地喘着气，缺氧和快感让他脑子里一片混沌，意识模糊，甚至在泉奈抽离手指时他下意识地探出舌头，追着舔过了泉奈的指尖。  
“你要是能一直这么识时务，也能少遭点罪受。”泉奈叹息着说，拎起扉间的足踝将他的左腿曲起来摊开，将阳具抵着已经被开发良好的后穴，随便戳了两下就直接顶了进去。  
即使被囚的这几天那个地方已经被迫习惯了承欢，但每次泉奈真正插进来的时候扉间都还是痛得一抖，只觉得像是烧烫的楔子直挺挺地钉了进来。他挣动着试图反抗，但他甚至感受不到自己的四肢，只能徒劳地扭动身体，泉奈不耐烦地狠狠掐着他的腰撞进去，指尖正好陷入了他腰上一处未愈的伤痕里。  
那道伤口被撕裂了，血顺着腰肌流下来。泉奈一边动作，一边将沾着血的手指举到眼前，反复看着自己白皙指尖上流淌的鲜血。扉间眼睁睁看着那个面容姣好的恶魔眼睛突然一亮，像是找到了新的乐趣。泉奈放缓了下身进出的速度，转而从胸口开始向下，一一将扉间身上那些已经收拢的或者是还未愈合的伤疤重新揭开，用指甲把里面湿漉漉的血肉挑出来，淡黄的皮下脂肪和血红的肌肉纤维腻腻地塞在他指甲缝里。他甚至贴上去用牙齿撕扯伤口边缘的皮肤，血蹭得嘴唇和下巴上都是。泉奈抹一把从下颌处滴下来的血，捏起扉间的下巴强迫他和自己接吻，把嘴里的血腥味送进去。  
这点疼痛对于惯于受伤的忍者来说简直不足挂齿，扉间觉得自己像是个人形的皮袋子，上面被扯破了好几道，到处都在漏出鲜血。猩红的血把两个人身上染成斑驳一片，红的白的对比强烈，分外刺眼。明明只是被他人的性器和手指插入身体而已，扉间却错觉宇智波泉奈的气息化成了无处不在的细小触手从他身上的每一个毛孔挤进来，塞得他全身饱胀到要炸开。  
泉奈的手指在他裂开的伤口里来回移动，神经末梢尖叫着灼烧，比下面插在他身体里进出的器官存在感更鲜明。但是相比起下身被强行贯穿的陌生感觉，反倒是这份熟悉的痛楚让扉间在这混乱的状态中生出一丝诡异的安全感来。身体被破开进犯，带来的不仅是疼痛，还有顺着骨骼窜升的痒意和渴求，扉间怀疑自己如果不是没能冲破禁制动弹不得，甚至可能会主动攀着泉奈的身体求欢。这样隐隐约约的预感比被囚禁于此亵玩的现状更让扉间恐慌，所幸伤口上的尖锐疼痛还是他所能应付的，能让他抛去一切可能发生的软弱和屈服，重新唤醒仇恨和理智。  
两个人的皮肤被汗和血胶着，每次轻微摩擦都带出暧昧的水渍声。泉奈居高临下地凝视扉间，那双线条凌厉的眼睛此刻茫然又湿润，瞳孔都微微扩大了，眼角湿红一片，显出几分温驯来，扉间脸上泛着不自然的潮红，头发则是被自己的鲜血和冷汗抹得污七八糟，他无意识地张着嘴喘息，舌尖在被血染得血红的嘴唇间隐现，仰着头暴露出分明的脖颈线条，分明是引颈受戮的姿势。  
他这副全然的绝望和任人摆布的姿态比生理上的快感更刺激情欲。说到底宇智波的少公子只要想的话，总不会缺少用于发泄欲望的游女，但他在这方面的欲望一向淡薄，宁愿把时间和精力花在练习忍术上，唯有千手扉间与他你死我活地相搏这么多年，没有什么能比彻底击垮扉间更让泉奈兴奋的事了，大抵性欲和征服欲都是刻在人类骨子里的野蛮天性。囚禁豢养昔日与自己不相上下的仇敌，如何变着花样才能彻彻底底击溃他的精神这件事更能激起泉奈的欲望和好胜心，相比起来交媾都只是低级的生理冲动罢了。  
泉奈伸手握住扉间的脖子，收紧了手指，扉间睁大眼睛愤恨地看着他。真可笑，泉奈想，我居然还期待着从他眼睛里能看出一点顺从什么的。  
两族还在谈和，泉奈自然不敢真的把扉间掐死，但并不妨碍他手上慢慢地加力，大拇指一点点嵌进扉间咽喉处的皮肤里。扉间挣扎着呼吸，从喉咙里发出嘶嘶的气音，甩着头想挣开泉奈的手，但那只手像是铁钳一样固定着他。  
泉奈捏紧了手指，彻底切断了扉间的最后一点空气。他有种错觉，自己手里捏着的不是另一个人的脖子而是一只脆弱的幼鸟，稍不注意就会被掐碎。  
扉间的挣扎越发激烈，查克拉疯狂冲撞着被禁锢的经脉。泉奈一手压着他的脖子，一手摁着他的小腹急切地抽送，撞得扉间整个人都摇晃起来，他徒劳地张着嘴试图抽气，脸色涨得通红，后穴一阵一阵地绞紧，里面的软肉哆哆嗦嗦地吸得泉奈抽插都有些困难，紧紧吸附着阳具被翻出体内，泉奈不得不加大了力道才能畅通无阻地进出，甚至按在扉间小腹上的手都能隐约感到自己一下一下凿进去的痕迹。  
极度的缺氧让扉间的脑袋从后脑开始刺痛，血液突突地想要冲破血管爆出来，耳膜嗡嗡作响，他的视线渐渐失焦，出不了声，连手脚都动不了。奇怪的是他这时候还能清晰地看到宇智波泉奈那张珍珠似的洁白面孔，薄薄的血红嘴唇，精致笔直的鼻梁，还有那双扉间化成灰都能认出来的黑眼睛。此刻那双眼睛的眼白被情欲浸得微红，但依然是极美的一双眼睛，浮着盈盈的水色，在黑暗中明艳得如同流萤，有种别样的妩媚，丝毫看不出这样一双眼睛里蕴含着那样凶戾的力量。也许是写轮眼真的有蛊惑人心的魔力，濒死之际扉间睁着眼睛，着了魔似的直勾勾地与他曾经最忌惮的写轮眼对视，他想他大概会死在这里，但死后也要来纠缠宇智波泉奈偿命。  
泉奈射进去的同时松开了压在扉间喉咙上的手，污浊冰冷的空气重新涌进喉管，扉间还没来得及大口吸气就被两片柔软温暖的嘴唇堵住了，泉奈的舌尖探进来扫过他的齿列，如果忽略他们嘴里还都弥漫着的那股呛人的血腥味，这几乎算得上是个温存的亲吻。  
“如果是别的家伙，刚刚肯定就崩溃地求饶了，”两个人舌头缠在一起，泉奈含含糊糊地说，语气中带着点愉悦的笑意，“但你一点都不害怕，到最后了都不肯屈服……我最喜欢的就是你这一点。你可得保持好，别那么快就被我打败啊。”  
泉奈说着，抬腰慢慢地抽出性器，之前射进去的浓精随着他的动作滑出来，顺着腿根流下去弄脏了一小片被单。泉奈自然是没那个兴趣替扉间清理的，他自顾自地支起身，看着自己身上被血和体液染得分外污秽的皮肤皱着眉头，随手捞过之前被他扯下来扔在一边的绷带擦了几下，却越擦越脏，只能叹了口气，起身走到放在墙角的水桶边，用干净的布沾湿了清洗自己。  
等他清洁了身体，再回到凌乱脏污的床榻前时，扉间才终于能从窒息的痛苦和带来的头痛后遗症中缓过一口气，剧烈地喘息着，胸口起伏。泉奈瞥了他一眼，随即忍俊不禁。扉间还是保持着方才性事中的姿势，两腿像被抽掉了骨头似的敞开，能隐约看见后面含着精水轻微开合的穴眼，他皮肤上被撕开的伤口血流不止，腰上腿上都布满了斑斑淤痕。  
“啊对了，”泉奈慢条斯理地穿好衣服，拉上腰带的时候突然想起了什么似的，笑盈盈地说，“你就不好奇，为什么这么多天你那个大哥，千手柱间，就没有来找你吗？”  
他背对着扉间，看不到他脸上的表情，却能听到扉间的呼吸声骤然急促了起来，像是被人一把揭破了藏在心底最深处的恐惧，不由脸上笑意更深：“放心，他没死——我都说了你们家的人怎么都弄不死——当然我也不会这么蠢地把你在我这儿的事暴露出去，现在你失踪的消息只有我们四个知道，你们族里那边，千手柱间如果不傻就应该是瞒下来了，只说是你在养伤而已。”  
“不过他虽然没死，但是之前跟我哥战斗时的伤可是根本没时间处理啊，这么多天来一直拖着伤忙前忙后，再这么拖下去，即使他是忍者之神也扛不住吧？哎呀——”泉奈扣好了最后一个结，故意拖长了声音，丝毫不掩饰声音里的幸灾乐祸，“谁让他那个兄弟不见人影呢？万一留下后遗症，或者是干脆伤情恶化了可就糟糕了啊。”  
“——宇智波！”扉间怒急攻心，也许是因为在绝境中的挣扎起了作用，也许是因为恨极了，他不知从哪生出的一股力气，竟撑着手臂硬生生将自己翻了过去，整个人都重重地摔在了地上，他动作之间满身的伤口都被扯裂，血溅了一地，但扉间无暇他顾，只是一把抓住了泉奈伶仃的脚踝，“你敢动我哥一根头发！我到死都不会放过你们！！”  
他几乎背过气去，声音都凄厉得变了调子，瘫痪几日的手足一朝重新回到他身上，还软得像是棉花，又麻又酸，不能很好动作。泉奈扭头看他，扉间四肢扭曲地着地，仰着头，蓬头散发，一双鲜血凝练成的赤红眼睛里要喷出火来，在昏暗的烛光中他的面容和姿态都狰狞如地狱爬出来的厉鬼，但泉奈不仅不怕，还慢悠悠地转过去蹲下身，抬起扉间的下巴，另一只手轻轻拍着他的脸，微笑：“想杀我的人没有上千也有上百，怎么你以为我是吓大的？狠话谁不会说？”  
扉间恼恨地抬起另一只手想打开他的手，泉奈已经早他一步站了起来，不慌不忙地抬脚挣开了扉间没多少力气的手指，语调是十万分的真心实意：“既然能挣开禁制，那看来你的伤也养得差不多了，你最好别指望像是贵族小姐一样还得靠人搀扶，我明天来看你，要是你能自己站稳了，我就把你送还回去……嘛，至于你这几天在我这儿养伤的费用，我也就不再收取了。”  
这人还敢再无耻一点吗！？扉间咬着牙瞪着他。  
“哎，你说你这人怎么就连个谢谢也不会说呢？”泉奈一脚踩上他瘫在地上的手腕，使了点力气碾着那截手腕里的细骨，“记得把自己收拾收拾，我可没那个耐心帮你善后。”  
他柔和地对着扉间一笑，拉开门走了出去。  
——  
第二天早上，泉奈来到这间地下室时，里面已经没有了人影。只剩下一滩烧干的蜡油凝在烛台上，地上扔着被血液和其他液体泡得粘腻肮脏的被褥。  
时空间忍术……泉奈靠在门框上，呼吸着尚残留着血味的空气，微微露出半个笑来。被囚禁折磨了几日，还能只靠自己的力量挣脱永恒万花筒的瞳术，而一旦脱身，经过短暂调息，就能立刻施展出这样复杂的忍术，无论是恢复能力还是心态，都算得上是极其过人。  
当然他一直知道千手扉间就是这样的人，倒不如说扉间如果会留在这里乖乖地等他来释放自己才是不可思议。泉奈转身走上石阶，慢悠悠地拾级而上，心情极好地笑出了声。


End file.
